


石膏

by poocherd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 不知道會不會有續





	石膏

嘔吐的時候，阿米蒂奇想起隔壁懷孕的女同事。他忽然覺得免治馬桶裡的嘔吐物跟死胎相似，都是從身體對外的口被擠壓出來，即使尚能辨別出原來的模樣，可是不再具有價值了。他用面紙擦拭掉食指沾上的胃酸，以前還要往深處挖，現在壓著舌根，食物就會像早就堆積在食道裡那樣噴濺出來，沈入馬桶底部。

張嘴、別發出任何聲音、吐、沖水。

阿米蒂奇捧起洗手台的水漱口，把嘴裡腐臭的酸味洗去，殘渣混合胃酸，變成褐黃色的黏稠液體，順著水流捲進排水孔裡，從西服口袋裡打開口香糖包裝袋。吃掉這些東西花了四十五分鐘，完全吐乾淨只要三十秒。

「赫克斯，你的眼睛好紅。還好嗎？」

坐在他對面的同事問。他們經常在午休一起去吸菸區。

「應該是隱形眼鏡的關係。」

阿米蒂奇拿起手機屏幕面向自己，倒映出自己布滿血絲的眼白，催吐時眼球承受的壓力一直是令人困擾的問題，在網路論壇的角落聚集了一些用催吐減肥法的人們，他們告訴阿米蒂奇，是因為你還學不會催吐。

 

第二根菸被捻熄的時候，班就會來。赫克斯等了很久，不知道該不該點起第三根菸，他把那根菸拿在手裡等了很久，放進嘴裡又拿出來，濾嘴部分都被唾液沾濕了，但就是鼓不起點火的興致。

他不該抽第三支菸，這代表班遲到了；如果只燃燒了兩根菸，就等於班沒有打破規律。

門鈴響了第一聲，阿米蒂奇就跳了起來，他打開防盜鎖，班就站在門外。

「你遲到了。」

「遲到？我沒注意時間。」

「你剛剛在幹嘛？」

阿米蒂奇接過班手上裝著換洗衣物的提袋，班進門後，蹲在玄關拖鞋，他的制服背後濕了，從後頸下方擴散出圓形汗漬。

「社團練習。」

「吃飯了嗎？」

「跟同學在麥當勞吃。」

「少吃那種垃圾食物。」

「你跟我媽一個樣。」

 

班做了吐舌頭的鬼臉，他把書包丟在沙發上。客廳已經開了冷氣，因為班跟阿米蒂奇抱怨過來這裡的路程很熱。班解開釦子，把襯衫脫下，透出黑色的坦克背心。

「下次我們去吃飯吧，去高級餐廳，你想點什麼都可以。」

「不要，那種地方我不喜歡。」

充滿孩子氣的口吻使阿米蒂奇著迷，他撫摸著班的胸膛，發現背心也是濕的，他帶著班到臥室親吻，用嘴唇摩蹭嘴唇，感受乾裂處與死皮，舔濕，融化，張嘴潛入濕熱的口腔，舌頭與舌頭，唾液的聲響直接在頭腔裡出聲，最後咬住下唇，用不會受傷的力道咀嚼，拉開距離後，努力記住男孩豐腴雙唇因為接吻變成胭紅色的樣子。

 

阿米蒂奇把重量壓在膝蓋，跪坐在床上，看著班脫掉外衣，赤身裸體的樣子。

「過來，躺這裡。」

「我還沒洗澡。」

「沒關係，快點啊。」

「你就這麼想做？」

「難道你不想？都勃起了。」

「也不是不想……」

班叨念著碎語，每當他朝阿米蒂奇向前一步，床墊就會隨之凹陷。等到班面朝天花板躺下，阿米蒂奇撥開他的劉海，因為汗水黏成一束束的髮絲，額頭濕潤，眉眼完全暴露，眉骨、皮肉與睫毛底下包覆著濕潤的眼睛，眼白在暗室裡泛著嬰兒般的骨瓷藍。

阿米蒂奇摸索著班身上每處紋理，他泛紅的痘印，喉結，四肢關節的傷痕，肌肉，小小的指甲與乳頭，他的味道。

他沒有割禮過的陽具。阿米蒂奇為他褪去陰莖的表皮，伸出舌尖舔馬眼流出的液體，觸摸每一條突起的血管，舔吮過睪丸後，在用指腹按壓鼓脹的會陰，將整根含進喉嚨，模仿著交媾的動作，鼻頭壓在恥毛裡，聞到濃郁的麝香，他抬起眼看班半閉著眼呻吟，眼神交匯時，阿米蒂奇吞嚥著用喉嚨擠壓龜頭，班高潮的樣子毫無保留地展示在他面前。

「味道好重。」

「我就說了要先洗澡……」

班伸手把赫克斯摟住，兩人面對面側身貼在一起，班跟阿米蒂奇的陰莖互相抵著，阿米蒂奇還很興奮，壓著班柔軟的肉，微微晃動著腰，讓陰莖在兩人身體間的縫隙抽動。

「要等一下。」班指的是自己還在不應期的老二。

「用手指……我現在很想要。」

阿米蒂奇轉過身，背靠著班的胸口，將雙腿稍微打開，他已經擴張過了，但還是擠了很多潤滑液在班的手掌上，班把手指弄濕，摩擦著肉摺，在那裡放鬆的時候插入兩指，照著阿米蒂奇教的方式，他緩慢抽插著。

阿米蒂奇枕著班的上臂，把他的手指含進嘴裡吸吮，扭動臀部想像自己正被陰莖幹著，他是那種不需要打手槍輔助就能用後面高潮的人，只是沒想過會濕得那麼誇張，前列腺液像女人的淫水一樣，把床單弄得亂七八糟。

剛才口交的時候太投入了，吞入身體的精液比起任何食物都更讓他想要永遠留在胃袋裡。

完蛋了、會死掉吧，這樣的念頭莫名浮現在他腦海裡，終於濃稠的精液一陣陣地流出，似乎連射出來的力氣也沒有了，下半身不斷抽搐著，又麻又澀。

「想幹你，可是好累。」

班說著，因為運動與通勤的困倦，讓聲音像散落在室內般微弱。

「明天醒來的時候還可以做，睡吧。」

班欺騙了他的家人，來到阿米蒂奇懷裡，他們會一起度過周末，這樣的想法使阿米蒂奇快樂到疼痛。等到班入眠後，阿米蒂奇輕聲離開房間，把班丟在沙發的制服拿起，準備跟其他衣服一起清洗，出於好奇，他聞了制服上的味道，但氣味脫離活生生的肉體後，只留下惡臭的汗酸，令人反胃。

突然間，阿米蒂奇渴望回到班的跨下，再次吞下那根硬挺的陽具，頂在喉嚨深處，這樣他就不會想要吐出任何東西。


End file.
